Teri Meri Yaari
by investigatorgirl
Summary: A naughty light hearted DUO OS


**A/N:- Had to repost as a different story coz ek me chapterwise post karne se reviews and views bahut ghat rahe the, maybe because readers were thinking they are chapters of one long story or something... Anyways**

**Here is a naughty light hearted duo OS. ENJOY :) plot suggestion by:- A Learning Pen (guest review)**

Present tense: normal font

Flashback: italics

Song lyric: bold

* * *

Daya was standing at the door of Abhijeet's house with his luggage bag. He tried knocking the door but it opened at his touch.

His eyes fell on Abhijeet who was sitting near the large window, right side after entering. He was busy in his laptop.

Daya: meri favourite spot pe baithke kya kiya ja raha hai Senior Inspector sahab!

No response

Daya moved forward and placed his hand on Abhi's shoulder.

Daya: boss?

Abhijeet was startled. : D.. Daya tum yahan? Is waqt? Tum toh mission se kal subah wapas aane wale the na?

Daya: actually flight aaj raat ki hi thi, socha tha subah aunga milne but fir utarte time laga ki abhi milke surprise de du. (trying to peek at the laptop behind him) aur tumhara kya chal raha? Itni raat ko Tarika ji se notty shotty baatein hmm? (wink)

Abhi: Arey nahi yaar.

Daya got past him and looked at the photo album of duo on his lappy.

Daya (smiling) ye sab?

Daya saw Abhi trying to secretively wipe out a tear.

Daya: (trying to lighten the mood) Janaab ko humari yaad aati bhi hai aajkal? Humare toh Bhagya khul gaye.

Abhi: (making annoyed face) yaad waad kuch nahi thik na! wo mai mai wo laptop clear kar raha tha isliye dekh raha tha kya kya pics hata du.

Daya: achaaa achaa haan haan. Wohi mai sochu. Tum toh mr super strong ho bilkul emotional nahi… aur meri photos toh kyu hi dekhoge haina, mai toh bhaad me jau haina?

Abhi: bilkul sahi!

Daya punched him: ho gayi bakwaas? Ab chalo hato mujhe bhi dekhne do

They both sat down for a ride down memory lane

1st pic:- Daya was in a suit, adjusting his tie smartly with a smirk. Abhijeet looking at him with narrowed eyes

Daya: hahaha ye wo Tarika ne kheecha tha na bureau me

Abhi: haan!

"_Daya yaar na meri wo suit mil nahi mil rahi… kal hi tailor se leke aaya tha."_

"_Yeh wala?" dusting off his shoulders_

"_Abbey tuney apne size ki kab banwa li?" shocked_

"_Baad me tailor ke paas jake bola galti ho gayi, meri measurements le lo"_

"_Tarika ne di thi yaar material, ye kyu liya"_

"_Koi nhi aur de degi. Waise bhi this suits me more huh!"_

"_arey ye toh maine diya tha….Daya ne …?"_

"_Mai better lag raha hu na is se?" wink_

"_waise….technically haan!" laughing_

"_kya Tarika ji, aap bhi iski side le rahi hain"_

"_hahaha ruko mai zara photo lu ek"_

**Kapde adle badle  
Joote bhi aur chapplein  
Shirt jo le gaya tha tu  
Apne paas hi rakhle**

Pic 2: Selfie on duo with Daya in hospital, with bandages yet smiling.

"_Thank god yaar Daya tumhe kuch nahi hua! Kisne bola tha hero banne? Kuch ho jata toh"_

"_tumhare liye thodi yaar! Wo suna maine ki yahan pe badi sundar ek lady doctor ne join kiya hai recently. Aur har jagah tumhe flirt karne ki khushi nahi de sakta tha mai. Warna tumhare liye goli thodi khata mai hato jao"_

**Waise tu mera bhai  
Tere liye maar bhi khaai**

Pic3:- Daya's birthday

"_Abhijeet! Arey thank you yaar MacBook ke liye. Tum hi sacche dost ho ek mere"_

"_haina? Saale idhar 2 mahine se salary pending hai. Tu emotional blackmail karke loot mujhe aur sadak pe laa de mujhe"_

**Salary do maheene ki  
Tere birthday pe udaai  
**

"_aye yaar kya dosti me tum paise ki baat kar rahe."_

"_haan bete, tu mishandle karke tod aur paise mai bharu"_

"_aur jo tum meri bike leke gaye the Tarika ke saath date pe aur mujhe fir wo jis condition me mili. Uska kya?"_

"_a.. arey daya" stuffing cake in his mouth "happy birthday hehehe tumne hi bola dosti me kaisa paisa. Khao khao cake khao"_**  
**

**Aur uska kya jo tune parson  
Thoki meri gaadi**

Daya: yaar bahut purane yaadien taza ho gayi yaar!

Abhi: ye toh hai yaar! Kitne saal hogaye saath me, pata bhi nahi chala

**Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari  
Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari hai  
(Yaari hai, Yaari hai)**

**Ab toh dekh dekh ke duniya jalne wali  
Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari hai  
(Yaari hai, Yaari hai)  
**

Daya: arey wo Mahabaleshwar ki photos hain?

Abhi: haan haan wo kaise bhool sakta hoon mai.

"_Daya tu marwayega mujhe. Tune bola serious hai, jaldi mahabaleshwar aao. Ab masti chadhi hai"_

"_haan toh? Seriously hi bol raha hu. Aise kahan chutti milti hai. Maine ACP sir ko bhi bola mission me critical halat hai isliye Abhijeet ko bulwaya hai"_

"_Aur tujhe ghoomna hai ab?"_

"_yaar mission is over, 2 days before the deadline. We deserve this holiday. Aur tum ghoomoge yahan mere saath 2 din ji haan!"_

"_yaar Tarika ke saath ka plan tha… tu achanak…"_

"_dost tumhara mission pe hai, aur tumhe bandi ke saath ghoomna hai. Waah re dosti!"_

"_acha acha thik hai mai tarika ko bhi yahi bol deta hu ki mission me zaroorat pad gayi"_

**Bhai tu rehne de tere kehne pe  
Maine bandi se jhooth bola  
Goa jaane ka plan tha  
Usko manaa karke dil toda  
**

Daya: bada maza aaya tha yaar wahan.

Abhi: haina? Aur tune photos upload kar di thi social media pe. Tarika jo gussa hui thi uff! Upar se ACP sir bhi mujhe hi daant rhe ki tumse aisi umeed nahi thi

Daya: tumhe daant padi isliye toh maza dugna ho gaya na

**Aur uska kya jo do din girlfriend  
Baat nahi karne wali  
**  
Daya: yeh sab yaad hai tumhe. Jab izzat bachayi wo din nahi na yaad rakhoge tum! Ye dekho. Ye pic yaad hai tumhe

Pic4: Selfie of Abhijeet and Tarika, photobombed by Daya at a distance, exiting the cafe

"_tum baitho mai pay karke aata hu counter pe"_

"_ok jaldi karna fir shopping bhi jana hai"_

"_haan haan bilkul."_

_Cheking pockets desperately "shit! Wallet toh ghar pe…"_

"_ahemm. Excuse me inka order bhi mere card se deduct kar dijiye."_

"_Daya tu yahan!"_

"_ab fasoge toh bachane dost hi ayega na. aur suno mera card rakhlo aur bhi plans honge haina?"_

"_thank you so much yaar tum…"_

"_koi nahi koi nahi double wapas bhi lunga mai treat."_

**Shaamein main bhooloon kaise  
Dost nahi aise milte tumhare jaise  
Mujh paagal ko bhi pilate hain  
Chaahe jeb mein nahi ho paise**

Abhi: haan bhyii, fasata bhi tu hai aur bachata bhi tu hi hai.

Daya: jo bhi hai but hum jab saath ho toh best hote hain.

Abhi: aur CID ke dushmano ke liye worst

Daya: haha sahi boss! I hope humari dosti humesha aisi hi bani rahe

Abhi: arey bilkul abhi tere bacchon ko humari dosti ki kahani sunani baaki haina (wink)

Daya: tum na ! hahaha

**Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari  
Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari hai  
(Yaari hai, Yaari hai)**

**Ab toh dekh dekh ke duniya jalne wali  
Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyari hai  
(Yaari hai, Yaari hai)  
**

* * *

**A/N:- Friendship is a unique bond, we will most of the time never directly say how much our best friend means to us and how much we love them. Quite contrary, we'd rather annoy and taunt them but we also do have the best memories with them. Its not easy to find a real friend in this selfish world, so if you've found yours I hope you guys stay happy and together forever. **

**And By chance if you're reading this Pri, lemme tell you… I hate you Drammi :P**

**response to reviews of Jealousy and Confession**

AbhirikaJai:- thanks for the review dear

KK:- thanks for the review dear 😊

Gautam:- thanks here's the next OS

Shadowgrey99:- Thanks for the review. I'm so glad people understood my plot for writing.

The Writing Addict: thanks for the review dear

Mr. Bindas:- thanks for the review dear 😊 and bilkul jaldi likhenge abhirika pe

Jannat: arey nahi nahi aisa nahi hai guest reviews ki bilkul izzat hai hume. Infact atleast mere story pe mujhe overall guest reviews hi zyada mile hain. I'm in a bit of a time constraint for a full story right now, exams ho jane do bilkul likhenge ji bilkul!

TheDamselInShiningArmour:- thanks for the review. After going through what you pointed, it even made sense to me that likes dislikes can be observed even if the person doesn't necessarily say that. Otherwise I guess I should have mentioned a time frame ki 4-6 months of sort of informal dating ke baad if they decide to confess. But anyways I guess likes and dislikes of a lot many things need to be known, jiske liye I guess thoda zyada interaction is needed. Thanks for the love and support :D


End file.
